Vergil has a Pizza Party
by Superweapon458
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Vergil Goes to the Bathroom' if any of you have any suggestions for a 'Vergil series' I have planned message me. Yes Kratos (God of War) and two other Final Fantasy characters appear in it.


**Vergil has a Pizza Party**

"Ugh... Today is just another boring day today, that was a good snack time at Taco Bell yesterday." Vergil said as he sat down on his couch as he pulls out his remote and watches the news and sees that demons are attacking some random city.

"Hmmm... Nothing new! Oh well. I'm going to have something to eat. Nachos? No I had those yesterday. Hmm... I'll have pizza!" Vergil said as he pulled out his phone and called the pizza place.

"Hello I'd like a large pepperoni pizza-" Vergil said as he accidentally called the Chinese Restaurant instead, "Sorry if you want pizza you got wrong place sir" said the worker at the takeout place, "My error, a thousand pardons I meant to call the pizza place" Vergil said as he hung up.

This time Vergil calls the Pizza Palace "Hello Pizza Palace! I would like an order of 4 boxes of pizza EXTRA cheese, pepperoni and hamburger. Well make them all separate." Vergil said "Sure your pizza will be here in 30 minutes" said the worker on the phone as Vergil hung up.

"Now my pizza is ready for my party and now preparing the nachos and I have to call some friends up to enjoy" Vergil said as he heard a familiar voice outside the window "A PIZZA PARTY!? This is gonna be good!" as it was Dante.  
"I love pizza parties there! I cannot wait for this to start so I can crash it up like an orange guy who breaks crates." Dante said

"I enjoy pizza parties too, but you aren't invited." Vergil said

"And I heard you invited four boxes for more. " Dante said

"But no more pizza for you fool. I don't even want to see your face here." Vergil said.

"What is your issue? I am getting an invite to this shindig either if you do are die I'm gonna make this stylish as you wish" Dante said as he pulls out his guns. "Have it your way." Vergil said as he takes out his sword.

The two brothers both duel each other as the fight was insane as there was sword slashing and bullets flying around the place and while they were fighting the doorbell rang.

"I think its probably for you." Dante said holding his sword pointing it in Vergil's face.

"Its probably my guests." Vergil said as he was wielding his sword pointing it in Dante's face.

"Can I join your party as I got the style?" Dante said as he wanted to join the party.

"No" Vergil said as he refused.

The two brothers continued fighting as the door opened, the pizza delivery man appeared in Vergil's house.  
"Hello four large pizzas here for Vergil. That'll be 40.00" The pizza man said.

"Oh here you go. Keep the change as you will need it to stay in business. My brother enjoys your pizza." Vergil said as he pulled out money from his pocket and gave it to the pizza man.

"Thank you sir!" The pizza man said as he went out back.

"Now where were we?" Dante said as he pulls out his two pistols on Vergil as he blocked all the bullets with his sword deflecting them with his sword and then stabbing Dante in the stomach then taking his sword out.

Vergil's guests appeared at the party it was, Kratos, Cloud and Barret.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Cloud said.

"No you guys have made it." Vergil said as he put his sword away after wiping Dante's blood off it.

"Well I better head home the pizza guy is about to head to my place. I need some money as I left it in my other coat." Dante said

"No." Kratos said

"Sorry pal." Barret said

"I guess I have no choice, excuse me. Here you go Dante." Vergil said as he pulls out his wallet and gave Dante the money he needed.

"Thanks. See ya." Dante said as he went out the door and went as quick as he can back to his house to obtain his pizza.

"Well now that your brother is gone let us feast!" Kratos said as he along with Cloud, Barret and Vergil dug in.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door Vergil opens it as it was Trish

"What do you want?" Vergil said

"Can I join your pizza party?" Trish said

All the men in Vergil's house looked at Trish "NO!" All of the men yelled.

"Begone. This party is not for you, you're not invited." Vergil said as he slammed the door on Trish's face.

The men continued to enjoy their pizza as Trisha was still outside angry and she wanted to slap Vergil for slamming the door in her face, as she was flipping them off through the window.

 **The End**


End file.
